Kurt Hummel's Bulging Pink Fun Sack
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: I couldn't resist! Blaine comes over after Brittany leaves, to find Kurt's room covered in pink and unicorns... And one very interesting little bag... Set during I Am Unicorn. Oneshot.


**I know, I know. I SHOULD have written another chapter of No Place Like Home.**

**But at least I was writing instead of playing Spider Solitaire, right? That's a marked improvement, is it not? **

**I was just watching I Am Unicorn and wanted to write about Kurt's sack… *wink wink* So that's what you get :P I kept it fairly fluffy and not really smutty, just wanted to bridge the gap between "We haven't kissed in months!" to "We're gonna have sex in episode 5!" **

**Anyway… enjoy… This isn't attached to No Place Like Home… But go read that :P It's fun over there =D**

"So, Kurt," Blaine began with a cheeky grin, "Your bedroom looks like a My Little Pony threw a rager in here."

Kurt sighed loudly.

"It was Brittany," he said resignedly.

"Brittany threw a rager in your bedroom?" Blaine's grin grew wider.

"She's trying to help me run for president," Kurt said as he began to roll up the pink posters that quite literally covered every flat surface of his bedroom.

"And mythical creatures are the way to achieve this?" Blaine's smile grew a little more serious as he began to pick up some posters from Kurt's bed.

"Oh, dear God," Blaine laughed, "You look so cute in this one!"

Kurt huffed and continued to roll up the posters.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine said slowly.

"Yes, Blaine, I know I look ridiculous on them, can you just help me roll them up and be a good, _quiet_ boyfriend?" Kurt threw a pile of rolled posters into his closet. "There. That's where you belong, you hideous things," he told them.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again and Kurt spun on him.

"What, Blaine?"

"What's this?" he asked with a massive smirk, holding up a glittery pink bag.

"Oh, God," Kurt said and buried his face in his hands.

"_Kurt Hummel's Bulging Pink Fun Sack_," Blaine read from a little tag, unable to keep from laughing.

"Brittany made it!" Kurt insisted loudly, "She wants to hand them out to everyone at school!"

"Now Kurt, I think someone do protesteth too much," Blaine sing-songed.

"Blaine, believe me, you're the _only_ one I would want to see my Bulging Pink Fun Sack." Kurt said under his breath.

"What?" Blaine said softly, suddenly uninterested in mocking Kurt.

"Nothing," Kurt denied.

"Kurt, come here," Blaine patted the bed next to him, still covered in posters. Kurt sighed and threw himself down on top of them with a loud crinkling noise.

"I feel like Brittany's right. This is how people see me. I'm the gay kid who is just… _this_!" Kurt waved his arm around the room and shook the contents over the bed between himself and Blaine. "I'm a friend of Dorothy," he said holding up a ruby slipper, "I'm Tinky-Winky!" he hurled the stuffed Teletubby on the floor. "You're gay too, no-one treats you like this."

Blaine considered him sadly and ran his hand up Kurt's arm.

"I'm more," Kurt murmured and leaned on his am, "How come you're the only one who can see it?"

"I'm lucky, I guess," Blaine said softly. He didn't really know what to say.

"I love you," Kurt said softly.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled and wriggled closer to Kurt. "C-can I?" he asked slowly.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so polite.

"Of _course_, Blaine. You don't have to keep asking me. I like surprises," he winked.

"Oh." Blaine said. "Never mind then. I'll surprise you," he grinned.

Kurt blushed.

"Well, what do you want to do while I'm waiting for you to surprise me?" he asked.

"I thought I might have a look at your sack," Blaine purred.

"What?" Kurt choked.

Blaine chuckled.

"Breathe, Kurt," he said, "I meant this one." He waved the now-empty glittery bag at Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said, embarrassed and strangely disappointed.

Suddenly Blaine was kissing him. Blaine kissed slowly. Always slowly; as if he might scare Kurt away if he was anything but gentle with him. Kurt could always tell he was holding back, but he'd never realised how much he wanted Blaine to just kiss him stupid before.

"Surprised?" Blaine said as he pulled away, a reluctant look on his face.

"Uh, huh," Kurt nodded, "Astonished."

And with that Kurt gripped Blaine's hair firmly but gently and pulled him down to kiss him again. Blaine's eyes flew open in shock and he gave a little moan. Kurt didn't think he'd ever heard such a devastatingly attractive sound in his life.

Kurt rolled so he was pressing Blaine into the mattress and suddenly the dynamic of their relationship changed. This was the first time they had laid on top of one another while they kissed, and Kurt was amazed by how _erotic_ it felt. Kurt felt himself get excited, and he moaned a little as Blaine wrapped his hand around the back of his neck.

"Kurt!" Blaine whimpered as he gasped for air momentarily, then the dynamic changed again, because Blaine wasn't being slow. He was rolling them again, crumpling the posters, to lie on top of Kurt and kiss him frantically. Kurt let his legs part a little to allow Blaine to settle between them, barely even recognising the implications behind the move. This felt safe. He knew Blaine would stop when he wanted, and he wasn't afraid of the weight of Blaine pressing him into the mattress.

Kurt suddenly felt a heavy pressure on his abdomen. A hard pressure.

Kurt felt himself start to get an erection.

Oh, God, he didn't know what to do. Blaine was on top of him and he was hard and Kurt was hard, and he was so torn between wanting to stop and never wanting to stop ever.

Blaine had frozen above him, his vivacious kissing gone as he pulled back a little.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Yeah?" Blaine said raggedly as he stared at him.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Kurt whimpered, the pressure between his legs both unbearable and delicious.

"I don't want to move," Blaine groaned, then blushed, "I mean… Sorry… I'll get up!"

Kurt held onto him.

"Blaine, I've got an erection. Right now." Kurt didn't know where his new confidence had come from, but he assumed it was coming straight from his groin.

"Me too," Blaine said softly.

"I know," Kurt smiled, "This is _big_."

"Well, thank you," Blaine grinned, and just like that it was comfortable again.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I meant _this_ is big. It's a big moment for _us_. It's also a big moment for _you_ but that's beside the point," he winked.

"Kurt Hummel! Did you just flirt with me using an innuendo?" Blaine shook his head, grinning with mild disbelief.

"Can I?" Kurt asked softly. "Just once, okay? Then we'll get up and try to calm down."

Blaine nodded even though he didn't really know what Kurt was asking.

Then Kurt pushed his hips up firmly, pressing _them_ together. Blaine gasped shakily and actually shuddered.

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the waves of pleasure at the touch rage over his body.

Blaine's hips sort of automatically humped down and pressed Kurt deep into the mattress, sending his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Kurt let out a little cry at the _feeling_ of it.

Then Blaine rolled off him and they lay there breathing heavily, not touching, matching tents in the front of their trousers.

"Well that was new!" Kurt puffed.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, completely shell shocked.

Blaine finally shifted uncomfortably then laughed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm laying on _Kurt Hummel's Bulging Pink Fun Sack_," he grinned.

Kurt groaned.

"It certainly is bulging at the moment," Kurt whinged, "How am I supposed to get this to go away? He asked Blaine, indicating towards his groin.

Blaine gulped, taking the offered opportunity to gaze at the front of Kurt's pants.

"Um… Don't think about me?" he joked humourlessly.

"Impossible," Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss him sweetly, "Utterly, utterly impossible."


End file.
